katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Warped
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Warped! (ケイティ, エミリー, ウォレスとグルミット: ブッとび!世界一周 Emily, Wallace and Gromit 28: Let's Go! Around The World in Japan) is the sequel to Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie's Last Stand movie. This story shows a big rock lands in a tomb releasing the most evil mask The Great Uka Uka. Victor Quartermaine (along with Uka Uka) teams with Vicky, The Dazzlings, Zeena The Zeti and Lord Barkis Bittern to gather the Crystals. Emily, Wallace and Gromit tells Katie & Austin to go to different warped portal worlds to find the crystals to stop Victor and Uka Uka. Plot After Katie and her friends were free from the horror test chambing of saving the world from Victor and GLaDOS set them free. An ancient evil entity known as the Great Uka Uka is broken free from a temple prison by a falling section of the meteor. Hearing booming laughter throughout the land, Emily knew exactly who it was. It is discovered that Uka Uka has been in cahoots with Victor Quartermaine in his previous plans and is fuming with the hunter for losing the gems and crystals. Noting that there is no other power source left on Earth, Uka Uka and Victor decide to search for the crystals in their original time and place through the use of the Time Twister - A time machine built by master of warp technology Doctor Neferious Barkis. Inside Katie's home, Emily tells Katie and Austin a story of how many eons ago, Uka Uka, Emily's unused mask of deeds, was locked in an underground prison by Emily to protect the world from his malice, and now that he is free, he must be stopped at all costs. With that, Katie and his friends travel to the Time Twister Machine, where their adventure begins. After Katie and Austin have defeated N. Barkis (along with Victor's minions, Vicky, The Dazzlings and Zeena The Zeti) and collected all of the Crystals and all of the Gems, Katie battles Victor Quartermaine in the core of the Time Twister Machine. Upon Victor's defeat, the Time Twister implodes (due to N. Barkis' defeat), taking Victor, Lord Barkis, and Uka Uka with it. Katie and the others escape just in time for the snow season. As the ending credits roll, it is seen that the three villains are trapped in a time prison, with Victor and Lord Barkis transformed into infants and fighting over Uka Uka's possession. Characters *Katie Sandow (playable character) *Austin Ryan (playable character) *Victor Quartermaine *Uka Uka (Debut) *Emily *Lord Barkis Bittern *Wallace *Gromit *Zeena The Zeti *Vicky *The Dazzlings Gaming Covers American Even in the movie, is similar to it's game version except the concept of moving and actions, but follows the same lines and jokes through out the game from the movie. Normally in the game, Katie moves and runs like the game. However playing by Austin, he walks instead. When you get upgrade powers, he normally gets double jump and tornado spin, but not speed shoes, power slam or bazooka. Japanese The Japanese version has a different sentence of the game and movie, but follows the same action and understand the different sentence. Some lines are change, but some are good to understand the meaning. In the Japanese game, bosses get more lives instead of 3 or 5. In the Japanese version, they get 5 or 7 lives, making it alot challenging. Levels Zeena's Warp Area *Toad Village (Level 1, Katie Sandow) *Under Pressure (Level 2, Katie Sandow) *Orient Express (Level 3, Austin Ryan) *Bone Yard (Level 4, Katie Sandow) *Makin' Waves (Level 5, Austin Ryan) *Boss 1: Zeena The Zeti (Katie Sandow) (Power Slam) The Dazzlings' Warp Area *Gee Wiz (Level 6, Katie Sandow) *Hang'em High (Level 7, Katie Sandow) *Hog Ride (Level 8, Austin Ryan) *Tomb Time (Level 9, Katie Sandow) *Midnight Run (Level 10, Austin Ryan) *Boss 2: The Dazzlings (Katie Sandow) (Double Jump) Lord Barkis' Warp Area *Dino Might! (Level 11, Katie Sandow) *Deep Trouble (Level 12, Katie Sandow *High Time (Level 13, Katie Sandow) *Road Crash (Level 14, Austin Ryan) *Double Header (Level 15, Katie Sandow) *Boss 3: Doctor Neferious Barkis (Katie Sandow) (Tornado Spin) Vicky's Warp Area *Sphynxinator (Level 16, Katie Sandow) *Bye Bye Blimps (Level 17, Austin Ryan) *Tell No Tales (Level 18, Austin Ryan) *Future Frenzy (Level 19, Katie Sandow) *Tomb Wader (Level 20, Katie Sandow) *Boss 4: Vicky (Austin Ryan) (Bazooka) Victor's Warp Room *Gone Tomorrow (Level 21, Katie Sandow) *Orange Asphalt (Level 22, Austin Ryan) *Flaming Passion (Level 23, Katie Sandow) *Mad Bombers (Level 24, Austin Ryan) *Bug Lite (Level 25, Katie Sandow) Boss 5: Victor Quartermaine and Uka Uka (Katie Sandow) (Speed Shoes) Uka Uka's Secret Warp *Ski Crazed (Level 26, Austin Ryan) *Hang'em High (Secret enterance-Level 27, Katie Sandow) *Area 51? (Level 28, Austin Ryan) *Future Frenzy (Secret Entrance-Level 29, Katie Sandow) *Rings of Power (Level 30, Austin Ryan) Emily's Hidden Warp *Hot Coco (Level 31, Austin Ryan) *Eggipus Rex (Level 32, Katie Sandow) Transcript Katie, Emily, Wallace & Gromit: Warped/Transcript Music Katie, Emily, Wallace & Gromit: Warped/Music Trivia * This was between Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie's Last Stand and Katie Sandow's Adventures: The New Class. * Katie is the only playable character who can only run, but Austin can only walk. * This game is kinda bit scary for children because of the darkness and Uka Uka's threatening voice, but it wasmuch of a deal considering it was a comedy. Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Vicky's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Long episodes Category:Video Games Category:Japanese movies Category:Spin off series and Movies